


just a little surprise

by SamuraiKanda



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Day 3, M/M, Stingue Week 2016, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuraiKanda/pseuds/SamuraiKanda
Summary: thanks to my brother I was able to write this short storyso please enjoy reading ;)





	

* * *

 

Damned. Why is the most he has to do as guild master to go through boring paperwork? He‘d rather go on a mission or sparr with one of his comrades instead of spending hours in the office and sign one petition after another. Right now he even envies Lector for being able to do whatever he likes to do. But since he accepted this position, he has to go through the burden of doing paperwork.

Right now he leans back into the big comfy leather chair, rubs the bridge of his nose and a deep sigh escapes his lips. In the current stack are mostly letters of complaints regarding the Lightning God Slayer. Orga obviously isn‘t able at all to hold back his magic at all. If this continues, their reputation might for sure be the same as the reputation of Fairy Tail.

But at least Sabertooth turned into a place of warmth and laughter. No longer the guild known to throw out the weakest link if they failed to hit the expectations of the master. He closes his eyes and leans slightly his head into his neck. Actually he wishes to have a nice hot bath right now. Then go to bed and fall asleep right next to the Shadow Dragon Slayer. Cuddling close to this ravishing looking young man. A smile rests now on his lips as he stares at the ceiling of the office.

Currently the two of them share a good kept secret infront of the entire guild. He is dating Rogue and they even share intimate moments with each other. Just thinking about how these small hands trail slowly over his chest area as the ravenette places gentle kisses along his neck line start to arouse him. Closing again his eyes, he let now slowly trail his own hand along his chest while imagining it would be Rogue touching him like this.

Just as he is this close to palm his own crotch he jumps up from the chair as he picks now up a trusted scent approaching the office. That was close. Actually he doesn‘t want to be caught trying to pleasure himself while thinking of a ravishing Shadow Dragon Slayer. A sigh of relieve escapes his lips as he now gazes into ruby-reds directed at him as his partner enters now the office. No, actually it be more embarrasing being caught by said Dragon Slayer trying to pleasure himself.

He hears how Rogue is now locking the door, then he feels almost as if he is on a silver platter while he licks his lips. These trusted rubies show clearly a shine of lust and longing. Without making a sound at all Rogue approaches him right now, tilts his head so he has to look right at him and only now is he realizing the Shadow Dragon Slayer is only wearing a simple yukata.

„I‘m sure, you might be in need of some distraction“ is he hearing the Shadow Dragon Slayer whisper to him as he watches in awe how these small hands quickly undo the belt of the yukata and he can gaze at this marvelous body of this body. „Now that‘s a surprise for sure“ is he only saying in a low voice, pulls the Shadow Dragon Slayer closer to him adn kisses him now in quite the passionate way.


End file.
